Conversations within contact centers are typically more structured than everyday speech. The contact center conversations may contain a mixture of free conversation and structured speech. Structured speech is sequences that have a higher repetition rate than free speech. Structured speech may include scripts that are read word-for-word by agents, computer generated voice mail messages, interactive voice response (IVR) generated speech, and figures of speech.
Accuracy is also a concern when translating speech to text to generate transcripts of conversations in the contact center. When performing speech to text there are often errors in the conversion. This may be cause by noise on the line, speakers do not speak clearly, or transcription system itself has errors. In long texts, the probability of errors increases. Thus, it is difficult to determine agent compliance to scripts and to verify quality assurance.